


A Living Dream

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 碎片场景。午睡醒来的小虫与托尼。





	A Living Dream

“醒醒，史塔克先生……托尼！”

被用力晃醒并不是美好午休的正确结束方式之一：即便对方是一脸人畜无害、可爱又正义的好邻居蜘蛛侠也不行。

“……你在‘如何唤醒熟睡的人’这门课上挂科了。我会让星期五为你准备一摞参考资料准备重修。”

懒懒的哈欠后，托尼抬头揉揉眉心。

“我很抱歉史塔克先生！这真的很蠢我自己也知道但是我……我做了噩梦！……我梦见你死了……”

章鱼触手般缠上来的手臂在背后扣紧：唯恐失掉什么似的而相当用力、却不至于令对方觉得困扰或不舒服——是少年擅长的拥抱方式。

“噢。正常的俄狄浦斯情结而已……你们文学史学到这里了？活学活用，很好。”

托尼佯装安慰地拍肩。

“你又不是我爸爸！”

气急败坏的语调逗人发笑。事实上托尼也真的忍不住笑起来了：逗弄爱认真的小家伙算是对午睡被破坏的合理报复。非常公平。

“……可你知道，不论从年龄还是资历来说我都很有资格自居……”

“才不呢！”

气鼓鼓的彼得迅速翻身跳起，双臂撑在开恶劣玩笑的家伙身侧，俯视蜜糖色的眼睛：

“我可以吻你吗？”

托尼倒吸一口气的表情像极了应允，于是彼得装傻般无辜地吻了上去：尝起来一点也不像“Daddy”，他幸灾乐祸地想——对方的唇齿还残留着草莓巧克力多纳滋的余甜。幼稚大儿童兼任超级英雄——“我的。”

“让我想点别的……愉快的事情。”

接吻间隙少年语速急促——他还不会很好地换气——地撒娇：

“我想和你一起去钓鱼：像你战甲颜色的金鱼，摇撼星辰的巨鲸，还有那种RPG里才会出现的可以当坐骑的螃蟹……噢还有美人鱼和龙……你是城堡里的国王，我是你的骑士。”

“……你是还没睡醒吗？”托尼在第二次被吻封缄前抓紧机会嘲讽，“很抱歉我们此刻并不是在月亮……唔。”

“有一些是我想在梦里对你做的。不论是不是你的骑士，都想对你做的。”此刻的低语已近乎祈祷。“我想保护你。”

但我们也不是在做梦啊——托尼在心底叹了口气，认命地闭上眼睛。


End file.
